


Sin Tinta

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es como cuando te estás quedando sin tinta, que las palabras salen borrosas e ininteligibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Tinta

Muchas veces quiere decirle lo que siente a Youshiro. Porque si, lo quiere. Y si, mucho. Pero no puede decírselo.

Es que el problema es ese, que lo ama. Lo ama con toda el alma. Lo ama de una forma que no puede controlar. Lo ama y lo siente en cada centímetro de su ser. Lo ama con el corazón, con los ojos, con la boca, con las manos, con la lengua, con los dientes.

Lo ama y haría lo que fuera por él. Se tiraría de un puente por él. Dejaría el béisbol, el colegio, se iría de la ciudad, incluso del país. Si el se lo pidiera, haría todo eso sin dudar ni unos segundos.

Le entregaría todo, todo lo que aún no le entregó. Y lo que ya le entregó, se lo volvería a dar. Su corazón, su cuerpo, su virginidad, su noches, sus días, su ser.

Pero no puede decirlo. No puede hacerlo por el simple hecho de que no existen palabras que realmente describan a la perfección lo que siente por él. Es como cuando te estás quedando sin tinta, que las palabras salen borrosas e ininteligibles. O cuando ya te has quedado sin ella, que directamente no sale nada.

Pero no importa, porque en cierta forma, sabe que Hamada siente lo mismo.


End file.
